


Seriously?

by SharkGirl



Series: Hung [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sequel, Shance (Established), Sheith (Established), curse words, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “So…” Lance broke the awkward silence. “How’ve you been?”“Fine,” Keith replied, still not making eye contact. “You?”“Peachy.”More silence.Lance pursed his lips and then cleared his throat. “Work good?”Sequel toPeaceful Negotations.





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> First fic/drabble of the year and it's some naughty Shklance~  
> Requested by @francowitch on tumblr. I hope you like it, my love!
> 
> Except I know that you did, cuz you beta'd it. XD
> 
> Shklance with quote #187: “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”  
> Please enjoy~

Long story short, Shiro was fed up with them. Well, perhaps that wasn’t the right way to phrase it, but that’s certainly how Lance understood it. Sure, their boyfriend had forgiven them after the Gym Incident, but even then he’d forced the two the ‘play nice,’ as it were.

Oh, but that had ended well, hadn’t it?

For those playing at home: No, it hadn’t.

Lance did his best to ‘bond’ with Keith. In fact, they even had a few things in common – like thinking Shiro was super cute and the like – but then Lance had to go and open his big mouth and change the subject to dick size.

Yup, ladies and gentlemen. Lance, the brilliant conversationalist.

After that ‘talk,’ Lance did his very best to avoid Keith. He suggested meeting Shiro for their dates and inviting his boyfriend over to his place – and subsequently bribing his two roommates to either wear their headphones – Pidge – or take their girlfriend out to dinner – Hunk.

But try as he might, Lance couldn’t avoid Keith forever. Not when they worked in the same building and exercised in the same gym. Oh, yeah, and the fact that they were both dating Shiro didn’t help with Operation: Avoidance.

Plus, Shiro was on to them. He lived with Keith, after all, so he definitely noticed their behavior. Well, he noticed Lance’s behavior. Keith was probably strutting around the place like a proud peacock.

Heh. Cock.

Ugh, but seriously, what was that about anyway? Lance just _had_ to bring up the size of Shiro’s dick and then Keith had to be all ‘It’s not bigger than mine.’ Dude. Like…what?

Now, it wasn’t like Lance was lacking or anything. It was just that Shiro was _huge_. Or, he thought so…

Which made Lance wonder just how big Keith was.

Of course, the moment that popped into his head, he quickly distracted himself. Hung or not, Keith’s endowment was none of his business. Like, so they were dating the same guy. Big deal. Lance had many other talents that he could put to good use.

Not that it was a competition, mind you.

But just like with all good things, it had to come to an end. ‘It’ being Lance’s successful attempts at avoiding Keith. And it was all put to a stop when Shiro demanded – in the sweetest, most Shiro-like way – that Lance come over to his place, since ‘He missed waking up with Lance sprawled out on his bed.’ And Lance was only human. How could he say ‘no’ to that?

Flash forward to present day. Lance found himself seated on Shiro’s couch, his boyfriend not present – he was in the shower, getting ready for their date – and just who was sitting beside him, twiddling his thumbs and looking nearly as uncomfortable as Lance felt? Keith, of course!

Hmm… déjà vu.

“So…” Lance broke the awkward silence. “How’ve you been?”

“Fine,” Keith replied, still not making eye contact. “You?”

“Peachy.”

More silence.

Lance pursed his lips and then cleared his throat. “Work good?”

“Yeah,” Keith answered before chewing on his bottom lip, his stupidly perfect teeth raking over the plump flesh.

Oh, man. Was it hot in here? It was hot in here, right?

This was so dumb. Lance just needed to last a few more minutes. He just needed to wait until Shiro finished his shower. Then they could go on their date and he wouldn’t have to see Keith until they got back and hopefully by then, Keith would be locked away in his room or out riding his bike or buying knives or whatever it was he did while Lance and Shiro fucked in their apartment.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Shiro’s voice drifted into the room.

Oh, thank God. “No worries, Babe!” Lance called over the back of the couch, but he froze when he noticed that his boyfriend was still damp from his shower. He spotted a droplet of water on Shiro’s neck and followed its path down his chest and abs until it was soaked into the towel around his waist. “You, uh…” Lance was at a loss for words.

“I know I said we’d go out,” Shiro began, padding across the room and around the couch so he was facing them both. “But I wanted to take care of something first.”

Completely out of his control, Lance’s gaze dropped to the tiny towel before he managed to look up again. Wow, that was some thin terrycloth.

“Lance,” Shiro said, voice so deep it sent a delicious shiver up his spine. Uh oh, he was using The Voice. Lance bit his lip.

“Y-Yes?”

“You’ve been avoiding Keith.”

No beating around the bush, huh?

“No, I haven-”

“Please don’t insult my intelligence,” he said sternly before a soft smile broke out on his face. “I know I said that you don’t have to be best friends or anything, but…” He bit his lip, his brows knitting together. “I would like my boyfriends to be able to be in the same room.”

The Eyes! Lance was helpless against them. And the combination of The Eyes and The Voice was making heat spiral in his belly. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but… He quickly looked over at Keith. Yeah, not when Keith was sitting right next to him.

“Shiro’s right.” Ugh, Keith, you kiss-ass. “If this is about what I said last time-”

“What?” Lance pulled back, voice a little higher than normal because, yes, that was exactly what had triggered the whole operation. “No, Keith, it’s not-”

“Because, if it is, it’s no big deal,” Shiro interrupted, sitting on the armrest closest to Lance and placing a hand on his shoulder. He gently massaged Lance’s tense muscles before slowly trailing a finger up the side of his neck, swirling the tip just below his ear – his weak spot.

“Sh-Shiro…” Lance gasped out, his cheeks flushing. Keith was right there! “What are you…?”

“Keith said you were really upset after what he told you,” Shiro went on, moving his thumb to trace along Lance’s jaw. “There’s no need to be.”

Okay, what was going on? Lance didn’t mind a little PDA now and then. Well, scratch that, he loved the thrill of getting away with whatever they could in public – hence their last date, when he pretended to drop his credit card under the table at the restaurant and well, Lance wasn’t one to kiss and tell… But Keith was sitting right next to them! Keith! Shiro’s other boyfriend.

“We won’t do anything you don’t want,” Shiro whispered. “But it occurred to me that maybe you were avoiding Keith, not because you were jealous…but for another reason?” He lowered his hand to Lance’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “There’s no shame in being curious.”

Lance shot up off of the couch, nearly causing Shiro to topple off of the arm. “I’m…” but he trailed off. Truth be told, he _was_ curious. Shiro was a fantastic lover and never left him wanting, but, if Lance was completely honest with himself, he wondered what it would be like with Keith. Even if he tried to keep those thoughts at bay.

“I told you he wouldn’t be into it,” Keith said with a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest and – if Lance didn’t know any better, he’d say he was pouting. “Just drop it, Takashi.”

“Hmm…” Shiro mused, rubbing his chin. “And I was so sure…”

They were giving Lance an out. All he had to do was laugh it off and go along with it. But he found his tongue heavy in his mouth. The words weren’t coming. The easy laughter wasn’t coming. He just stood there, gaping like a fish.

“Lance?” Shiro frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. “Was that too much? I didn’t mean to make you uncomf-”

“I’m into it!” Lance blurted and then clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes going wide. What did he just say? Judging by the puzzled looks he was receiving, Shiro and Keith were thinking the exact same thing. “I mean…” He cleared his throat. “I tried not to think about it because he’s your boyfriend.” His gaze flicked over to Keith before settling on Shiro again. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.”

Shiro smiled, a slow, sensuous one that curved his lips and made his eyes go dark. Oh, that was another one of Lance’s weaknesses. Of course, most things involving Shiro made him Weak. “I thought so,” he purred. And, yep, there went Lance’s knees. They all but buckled beneath him, but he managed to stay upright. “So, if it’s all right with the two of you,” he continued, looking between them, “I thought we might stay in tonight.”

Lance knew there was no going back. You didn’t just fuck around with your boyfriend’s other boyfriend and then go about your business afterwards. Things were going to change. Things were going to get weird. And, wow, with the way Keith was looking up at him, his expression…hopeful? Interested? Hot? Well, Lance was all set to get a little weird.

“I’m up for it if you are,” he said to Keith, trying his best to maintain any semblance of his composure.

“Yeah.” Keith’s eyes darkened as he slowly looked Lance up and down. “I’m up for it.”

And that was how Lance found himself swapping spit with his rival, a hand between his knees and the other buried in that thick, lustrous mullet of his. The odd thing was, Shiro seemed content to watch, which, wow, that was hot. Okay, fine by Lance.

“You’re a good kisser,” Keith whispered, wet lips brushing against his.

Lance smirked, sliding his hand further up the inside of Keith’s thigh. “You should see what else I can do with my mouth,” he said huskily before swallowing the little moan Keith made in response. He continued his path, his fingers trailing up the inner seam of Keith’s pants, but he stopped when he felt a telltale bulge beneath the fabric.

“What?” Keith asked breathlessly when Lance stopped kissing him.

“Already?” he teased, giving him a little squeeze. “Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

Keith pulled back, blinking in confusion, and Lance couldn’t help but think he looked cute.

“All we did was kiss a little and you’re already sporting,” Lance clarified. Still, Keith didn’t seem to be picking up what he was putting down. “You’re hard,” he said bluntly, raising his brows.

Keith looked down and then back up. “No, I’m not.”

Lance did the same, giving the bulge another squeeze for good measure. It was halfway down his leg. There was no way.

“Lance, I’m not-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” His jaw dropped as he glanced back up at Keith. “Seriously, dude?”

“Seriously,” Shiro answered for him, pressing his chest against Lance’s back. “And if you think it’s big now, just wait,” he breathed against his ear and Lance could _feel_ Shiro’s lips curve up in a smile. “He’s a grower.”

Lance wasn’t sure how he was capable of speech, as all the blood in his body had, at that moment, decided to flow south at an alarming rate. But he managed. “I fucking hate you,” he whispered incredulously and then kissed Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this AU. I prefer Shklance as a unit, rather than starting out as separate couples, but...they're getting there, haha.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
